Duel Masters Charge: The Cursed Card
The Cursed Card is the 30th episode of the Duel Masters Charge season of the Duel Masters Anime. Plot DM-Charge 30b.JPG DM-Charge 30c.JPG DM-Charge 30d.JPG DM-Charge 30e.JPG DM-Charge 30f.JPG DM-Charge 30g.JPG DM-Charge 30h.JPG DM-Charge 30i.JPG DM-Charge 30j.JPG DM-Charge 30k.JPG DM-Charge 30p.jpg DM-Charge 30q.jpg DM-Charge 30l.JPG DM-Charge 30o.jpg DM-Charge 30n.jpg DM-Charge 30m.jpg On a dark and rainy night, Dorballom, Lord of Demons was stolen from a card shop, but the duelist who took it soon fell from its evil power and the card returned itself back in the shop. The shopkeeper was a little shocked at this but he knew that this has been going on for a while with this cursed card. One night, Kokujo was passing by this card shop and entered, seeing the same card in the shop window. The shopkeeper warned Kokujo that it is a cursed card and that it chooses its own duelist. Suddenly a kid came in the shop and stole the card right in front of Kokujo and ran away. Elsewhere, Shobu and Rekuta were out shopping to prepare for their next destination. The kid who had stolen the Dorballom, Lord of Demons card was El Rio, a Fua Duelist. He was having troubles trying to figure out on how to use this card in his deck due to its high mana cost. He remembered his friend Delicious being continuously forced to duel by Kirumi in order to become a stronger duelist and defeat Shobu. Dorballom took control over El Rio and built him a new deck in which the card could be used. He went and kidnapped Rekuta in order to duel Shobu, but then when he challenged Shobu, suddenly Dorballom took control over El Rio again and told Shobu that he is not the one and left without the duel. Shobu was very confused and upset on what just happened. On the other hand, El Rio in control of Dorballom showed up to Kokujo and challenged him. Kokujo already knew that he would be challenged by a Fua Duelist. But when he saw the kid was being controlled by Dorballom, he got even more excited and accepted the challenge. Rekuta got a call from an unknown person who likes to drink coffee a lot and was told about the current location of El Rio and was asked to come and see who he is dueling with. Shobu and Rekuta showed up and saw that it was not actually El Rio VS Kokujo but it was Dorballom VS Kokujo. Even though Dorballom was summoned, Kokujo still won the duel. El Rio, who just woke in the middle of the duel after Dorballom was destroyed, fainted as soon as the duel ended. El Rio was taken away by the other members of Fua Duelist. Then later Kokujo took the card which was left on the ground by El Rio. Shobu, after seeing the match, asked Kokujo to join him but Kokujo left by giving good luck to Shobu. The new owner of the cursed card of Dorballom, Lord of Demons is Kokujo. Trivia * Despite the devilish effects that this card has in this episode, in Duel Masters Victory Katta is seen trying to build a Junk Deck with Dorballom and Alphadios without any negative effects and in VSRF Kojiro is seen using the card with no negative effects either. This might mean that only Kokujo's Dorballom card has the devilish effects along with it. Category:Duel Masters Charge